Quand est ce que cette guerre finira ?
by LQPC
Summary: Dans ce debut de fiction, Harry apprend par Dumbledor deux nouvelles qui vont créer des boulversements dans sa vie par la suite... Harry devra se montrer indulgent envers lui même et les autres.rnJe n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la suite


Tout était calme cette nuit là à Privet Drive, tout le monde dormait paisiblement, sauf un jeune homme. Ce jeune homme était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre l'air absent, le visage grave, sans aucunes expressions. Pourtant, il éprouvait depuis deux semaines un sentiment de vide, un vide créé par la disparition d'un être qui lui était cher. En effet, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que son parrain, Sirius Black, était passé derrière le voile de la mort du département des mystères au ministère de la magie.

Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, lui écrivaient régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il arrivait à surmonter cette épreuve que la vie lui imposait. Soudain, une grande chouette blanche aux yeux couleur d'ambre fit irruption dans la chambre, suivit d'un minuscule hiboux et d'un hiboux moyen Duc. Les trois volatiles avaient chacun un paquet accompagné d'une lettre accrochés aux pattes. Harry prit la lettre que lui tendait Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, et l'ouvrit, elle était de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard :

" _Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que les moldus sont gentils avec toi et que tu vas bien, enfin du mieux que tu peux…Je tenais à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, même si les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment à la fête…Je suis désolé, car ce que tu vas découvrir dans le paquet qui accompagne cette lettre n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir._

_Encore, bon anniversaire, Hagrid."_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit…… un livre ! Sur le coup, Harry fût étonné, puis l'étonnement laissa place à la méfiance car il se rappela du _"Monstrueux livre des Monstres"._ Le livre paraissait inoffensif, alors Harry prit son courage à deux mains et saisit le livre. Il était tout à fait ordinaire, chose rare pour quelque chose venant de Hagrid ! Il l'ouvrit et lu le titre figurant sur la première page : _"Les secrets et les pouvoirs méconnus de la Licorne ailée aux crins d'argent et d'or"._ Harry se demanda à quoi pourrait lui servir ce livre à Poudlard, puis il le mit de côté et attrapa Coq, le minuscule hiboux de son ami Ron Weasley. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut:

_" Salut Harry !_

_Bon anniversaire ! J'espère sue tu passes de bonnes vacances malgré les événements passés. J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui te fera peut-être plaisir : tu vas venir passer le reste des vacances avec nous au QG de l'ordre !!! Hermione va venir demain matin au Terrier et nous partons au QG demain soir. Toi, tu seras accompagné par quelqu'un de…spécial on va dire. Mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir, amitiés, Ron. (et la famille Weasley !)"_

Harry ouvrit le second paquet (qui était minuscule vu la taille du hiboux) et trouva un bloc de cristal dans lequel il pouvait voir évoluer des joueurs de Quidditch sur un terrain miniaturisé.

-"C'est comme une télé version sorcier", pensa Harry.

Il posa le petit objet sur sa table de chevet, puis se dirigea vers le troisième hiboux, prit la lettre, elle était d'Hermione :

_" Cher Harry,_

_je pense que les conditions actuelles ne me permettent pas de te souhaiter un "joyeux anniversaire" mais plutôt un simple "bon anniversaire". J'ai pensé que le livre que je t'ai offert te ferait plaisir. _( "un livre, je m'en serai douté…"dit Harry)_ Je l'ai trouvé à Madrid, où j'ai passé quelque jours avec mes parents._

_En espérant que tu ailles bien, Hermione"_

Harry regarda ensuite le livre, _("Tout sur les méthodes de vieille magie, oubliées des sorciers de nos jours") _

-"On verrat bien", songea Harry.

Harry retourna à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel plongé dans l'obscurité. Il aperçut alors une boule rouge et or qui étincelait au loin et qui se rapprochait. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que c'était un oiseau magnifique qui volait dans sa direction.

Harry reconnut soudain Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledor. L'oiseau portait un filet à une de ses pattes et une lettre à l'autre patte. Fumseck se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Harry et lui tendit la patte où était accrochée la lettre. Harry prit la lettre, qui était évidemment de Dumbledor :

_" Harry,_

_tout d'abord, bon anniversaire. Tu as dût remarquer que Fumseck a un filet accroché à une de ses pattes, et bien, fais tes baguages et mets toutes les affaires dont tu as besoin dans ce filet. Préviens ton oncle et ta tante que tu ne reviendras pas avant l'été prochain pour qu'il ne s'inquiètent pas _(comme s'ils allaient s'inquiéter de mon absence…) _Tu parts immédiatement sur le dos de Fumseck, qui tu le sais peut porter des charges très importantes. Fumseck va te conduire au QG, à ce propos, je dois te dire que la maison t'appartient désormais._

_A très bientôt, A. Dumbledor."_

Harry resta perplexe, puis s'activa pour faire sa malle et mettre le tout dans le filet à baguages. Il griffonna ensuite un message à l'adresse des Dursley, disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant l'été suivant.

Harry monta ensuite sur le dos de Fumseck, celui-ci s'envola, suivit des deux hiboux et de la chouette couleur des neiges. Le Phénix volait à une vitesse époustouflante, malgré le vent, Harry n'avait pas froid grâce à la douce chaleur dégagée par l'oiseau. En un quart d'heure, ils étaient arrivés au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry resta planté devant la porte pendant au moins 10 minutes, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. Puis il se décida, il pensa très fort dans sa tête _"12, Square Grimmaurd"_. La maison apparut, toujours aussi délabrée. Il franchit le seuil de la porte Fumseck sur son épaule et les trois autres volatiles derrière lui. Dumbledor fit alors irruption dans le hall, l'air de mauvaise humeur mais aussitôt qu'il aperçut Harry, son visage sévère se fendit d'un large sourire.

-"Oh, Harry, tu es arrivé plus tôt que je ne le pensais", dit-il.

-"Oui, Fumseck va très vite et en plus mais affaires étaient déjà prêtent, je ne les avais pas toutes sorties de ma malle", répondit Harry.

-"Ah, je vois… comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, nous sommes seuls dans la maison. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de demeurer dans cette maison, mais c'est le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité.

-"Où est Kreature ?"

-"Il s'est enfuit dès qu'il a apprit la mort de Sirius…", Dumbledor arrêta de parler un instant puis reprit : "Heureusement que nous avions tout prévu avant, nous l'avons soumis à un sortilège qui l'empêche de révéler où se trouve cette maison…"

-"Ha…… oui, heureusement que vous y avez pensé… sinon il aurait put dévoiler l'endroit où se trouve le QG… Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir aujourd'hui alors que Ron m'a dit qu'on ne venait que demain ?"

-"Et bien parce que je voulais que tu reprennes tes marques dans cette maison, parce que j'estime que tu as le droit d'être un peu seul dans la maison qui t'appartient pour faire un peu le point sur ce qui t'est arrivé."

-"Mais !… Et si je n'ai pas envie, si j'ai envie de tout garder en moi ! Vous agissez sans me demander mon avis !!! Je n'ai envie de parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé !!! tout est arrivé de ma faute, si j'avais fermé mon esprit chaque soir, je n'aurais jamais vu le département des mystères dans mes rêves, et Sirius serait encore en vie !!!"

Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ce nom depuis qu'il avait tout détruit dans le bureau de Dumbledor deux semaines au par-avant. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ça lui fit du bien de prononcer le nom de son parrain. Il avait encore du mal à accepter que son parrain soit parti à jamais, mais il parvenait enfin à s'y faire. Ses larmes se tarirent et il tourna son regard vers Dumbledor, celui-ci le regardait d'un œil bien veillant.

-"Harry", dit-il, "Sirius m'a désigné comme tuteur légal si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu es désormais sous ma garde;"

-"Co… comment ? Vous êtes mon tuteur ? Cela signifie que je n'aurais plus à retourner chez les Dursley !"

-"Non Harry, tu devras tout les ans passer au moins deux semaines chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et je te demanderais de bien vouloir m'appeler Albus lorsque nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard."

-"Bien Monsi…"

-"Albus s'il te plaît."

-"Bien Albus… Mais pourquoi dois-je passer au moins deux semaines chez les Dursley tous les ans ?!"

-"Pour renforcer la protection magique que le lien de la famille te procure."

-"La famille… Je vois pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler "famille" avec les Dursley, j'ai toujours été traité comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser ! Ils ne m'on jamais considérer comme leurs neveu, mais comme quelqu'un atterrit d'une autre planète !!!", s'égosilla Harry.

-"Je sais que c'est pénible pour toi d'aller là-bas Harry, mais c'est le seul moyen de t'assurer une protection efficace.

Harry fit la moue puis il laissa Dumbledor dans le hall et se dirigea à l'étage. Arrivé à l'étage, il alla dans la chambre de Sirius… Il resta là pendant une heure, à ruminer ses pensées les plus obscures. Puis il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et y mit ses affaires. Il alla ensuite dans le salon, où il trouva Dumbledor en-train de ranger des livres divers sur une étagère.

-"Harry, je pense que nous devrions arranger cette maison pour qu'il soit un peu plus agréable d'y vivre, si tu es d'accord bien sûr."

-"Oui, bien sûr, c'est beaucoup trop sombre à mon goût, et Sirius aurait beaucoup aimé que nous lui donnions un meilleur aspect."

-"Oui, tu as raison, faisons honneur à Sirius en redonnant à cette maison un meilleur aspect."

Dumbledor prit sa baguette magique, fit de grands moulinets avec celle-ci en formulant une incantation que Harry ne connaissait pas _(" incante meillorro immediantis !")_ La pièce se transforma immédiatement, les vieux rideaux miteux devinrent de fabuleux rideaux de velours rouge sang, les murs prirent une couleur or, les fauteuils prirent la même couleur que les rideaux, et un feu immense surgit dans la cheminée, réchauffant instantanément l'atmosphère glacé de la pièce. Dumbledor fit de même dans toutes les pièces de le maison, les chambres destinées aux garçons étaient bleues, et celle des files roses. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer au salon.

-"Albus ?"

-"Oui Harry ?"

-"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun membres de l'ordre ici ?"

-"Parce que je leur ai dit de ne pas venir avant ce soir."

-"Ha, OK. Et qui va venir ce soir ?"

-"Et bien, il y aura Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Minerva, Severus…"

-"QUOI ?! Rogue va venir ici ce soir ?!", s'emporta Harry.

-"Professeur Rogue Harry, professeur Rogue."

-"Oui, désolé. Mais rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui me met hors de moi !…"

-"Je le sais bien Harry, mais il le faut, Severus est un excellent espion pour nous, et ce soir a lieu une réunion importante pour nous et pour toi…"

-"En quoi suis-je concerné par les réunions de l'ordre maintenant ?"

-"Et bien tu le sauras ce soir."

Harry était fou de rage à l'idée que Rogue puisse mettre les pieds chez lui, et aussi parce que Dumbledor ne voulait pas lui dire en quoi il était concerné par les réunions de l'ordre.

-"Harry, tu auras sûrement un choc ce soir, c'est pourquoi je tiens à te prévenir, nous allons ouvrir un contact avec ton père…"

-"Avec mon père ?! Mais, c'est impossible, il… il est… Il est mort !"

-"Harry, je le sais bien… Mais tu l'as déjà vu, lors de ton combat contre Voldemort, il t'a parlé. Le spectre magique des personnes est indestructible."

-"Donc je peux le voir et lui parler quand je le veux et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?!!!"

-"Non Harry, on ne peut pas parler avec un spectre magique quand on veut, il faut une grande préparation mentale, physique, et magique. C'est très dangereux, c'est pour ça que l'on ne t'en a jamais parlé, tu étais trop jeune pour produire un effort pareil. Mais maintenant, nous estimons qu'à seize ans tu peux fournir les efforts nécessaires, car tu nous à prouvé dans bien des situations que tu avais un grand potentiel."

Harry resta interdit quelques instants. Il avait un grand potentiel magique, Dumbledor venait de lui dire. Mais comment ce fait-il que lui, Harry Potter, est un grand potentiel magique alors qu'il n'a que seize ans ?

-"Comment ce fait-il que j'ai un grand potentiel magique Albus ? Je n'ai QUE seize ans ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais fait preuve de grands pouvoirs."

-"Harry, ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé comment, quand tu étais petit, étais-tu arrivé sur le toit de l'école alors que ton cousin et sa bande te poursuivaient. Et lorsque ta tante te coupait les cheveux, pourquoi est-ce que le lendemain étaient-ils redevenus comme ils étaient à l'origine ?"

-"C'est normal, je suis un sorcier !!!"

-"Mais Harry, tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! aucun autre enfant sorcier ne fait pousser ses cheveux en une seule nuit, et aucun d'entre eux n'atterrit sur le toit de leur école. Tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître un Patronus corporel !"

-"Mais j'ai travaillé pour y parvenir, tout le monde peut faire ça !"

-"Non, pas au bout de quelques séances d'entraînement, généralement il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour y parvenir. Maintenant si tu doute encore de ton potentiel, je peux faire apparaître ton Aura magique, juste pour que tu ais une idée de ton pouvoir."

Harry acquiesça, Dumbledor prit à nouveau sa baguette magique et prononça une incantation, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette. (_"Magicum Auratum Apparitem "_) Soudain, Harry se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante, cette lumière se propagea dans toute la pièce et toute la maison. Harry était ébahit, Dumbledor mit fin à l'apparition de l'Aura magique.

-"Tu vois Harry, ceci était la magie qui coule dans tes veines matérialisée, j'ai mit fin à son apparition à temps."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que si je ne l'avais pas arrêté à temps, ton Aura serait apparut du côté Moldus de cette rue et aurait ainsi donné notre position aux hommes de Voldemort."

-"Et tout ça c'est mon pouvoir ?" demanda Harry d'une voie tremblante.

-"Oui Harry, et il va falloir que tu le maîtrise parfaitement si tu veux pouvoir communiquer avec ton père ce soir."

-"Très bien, je travaillerais s'il le faut."

-"D'accord, je savais que tu dirais ça… Tu réagis comme ton père."

-"On me le dit souvent."

-"Alors suis-moi Harry."

Harry suivit Dumbledor au dernier étage de la maison, dans une pièce assez étrange. En effet, cette pièce était rectangulaire, mais sa surface semblait être beaucoup plus grande que la surface de la maison elle-même. Peut-être avait-elle été magiquement agrandie, Harry n'en avait aucune idée… La pièce était très bien éclairée, mais la lumière ne provenait d'aucune lampe, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas, mais des murs eux-même. Ils brillaient d'une lumière légèrement éblouissante, mais pas agressive. Harry sentait une chaleur réconfortante qui se dégageait des murs, la même chaleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de Fumseck. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Dumbledor qu'elle était l'origine de cette chaleur, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser la question, Dumbledor lui répondit comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées :

-"Cette pièce Harry, est protégée et dirigée par Fumseck, c'est pour cela que tu ressens la même chaleur que lorsque tu es en présence de celui-ci."

-"Pourquoi est-ce que cette pièce a besoin d'une protection magique ?"

-"Parce que ton pouvoir est grand Harry, comme tu ne le maîtrise pas et que tu n'en connais pas les limites, il peut être dangereux de ne pas avoir de protection magique."

-"Il est si important que ça ?!!!", s'étonna Harry.

-"Oui Harry, plus que tu ne le penses… Maintenant, tu vas t'assoires au milieu de cette pièce, sur un des coussins que tu vois là-bas. Nous allons commencer par te faire prendre contact avec Fumseck, pour qu'il puisse t'aider…"

-"Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'aider ?!"

-"Non Harry, je ne suis pas compétent pour ce genre de choses, mais Fumseck, lui, l'est. Fumseck ? Peux-tu te montrer s'il te plaît ?"

Dans un petit _"pop"_ l'oiseau majestueux apparut, et se posa sur le bras tendu de Dumbledor.

-"Fumseck a besoin de t'évaluer, pour savoir si tu es digne de recevoir une partie de ses pouvoirs et d'entrer en contact avec lui. Pour cela, il faut que tu le regarde droit dans les yeux, tu as compris ?"

-"Oui."

-"Alors je te laisse seul avec Fumseck, je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à ça."

-"Vous partez ??? Et si ça tourne mal ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?"

-"Fumseck t'expliquera tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir Harry. A tout à l'heure."

Dumbledor déposa Fumseck sur son perchoir d'or et sorti sans bruit de la pièce. Harry se tourna ensuite vers l'oiseau qui était immobile, tel une statue sur son perchoir en or. Fumseck le fixait de ses yeux persans et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Harry eu soudain l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était entré dans sa tête.

_"Harry ?"_

-"Oui ? Qui est-ce ?"

_"C'est moi, Fumseck, tu es digne de mon pouvoir, je peux donc entrer en contact télépathique avec toi."_

-"OK, je vois. C'est génial ça."

_"Pas autant que tu le crois, à la fin de la séance, tu t'écroulera par terre à cause de l'effort magique que ma transmission de pouvoir occasionne. Mais rassures-toi, tu récupèrera très vite toutes tes facultés."_

-"D'accord, je suis prêt."

_"Très bien."_

Fumseck entra alors dans une espèce de _"transe animale", _il était devenu plus lumineux que d'habitude. Le bec levé dirigé vers le plafond, les ailes écartées, comme s'il avait été crucifié. Tout à coup, il émit un cri persan, presque aussitôt suivi d'une boule de lumière sortie tout droit de son bec. Celle-ci alla percuter Harry au plein milieu du ventre, ce qui le fit tomber par terre, inconscient.


End file.
